Loving Neverland
by Lady Lilia
Summary: Years have passed since Wendy last saw Peter Pan. She still loves him, but is soon to be married. Wendy never imagined herself having to choose between love and reality. But that is her fate. And fate can sometimes get in the way of happiness.


Disclaimer: All characters and ideas belong to James M. Barrie. Takes a slight basis in the 2003 film

It was only a few weeks until the day that would mark the start of her new life. The day she would finally grow up. The day that would mark her official return from Neverland.

She wasn't in love with her fiancée. Not in the least bit. But he was an appropriate match. His was the wealthiest suitor she would ever find. The son of a wealthy businessman, Gregory Duquette was the heir to a large fortune and his father's company. Marrying Gregory would relieve her family of any money problems they would ever encounter.

Gregory could have married a number of wealthier young ladies in London. But he chose her. Perhaps because of her childish wit or her mysterious aura, or the stories she told. She would never know why. The only thing she knew was that he loved her. And he was solving all her family's problems. Except hers.

Her problems were beyond this word. Literally. Her problems originated in a place called Neverland, with a boy called Peter Pan. There was only one way to get to Neverland: flying. How she missed flying! She would give anything to fly again. With John and Michael… But did they remember? Did they remember Peter Pan and Tinkerbell and Tiger Lily? Were they still living in the past as she was?

She knew the answer to those questions without ever asking John or Michael. They didn't remember a thing about Neverland. Or if they did they were convinced it wasn't real. Captain Hook is just a character in a story and Tinkerbell is just a mythical creature. She was different from her brothers. She could recall any detail of their adventures in Neverland so vividly it was as if she was still living it. Especially Peter Pan.

She had fallen in love with Peter Pan at such a young age. When that love came he childhood went. She grew up with that love. For when one loves, one _must _grow up. That was why she could move on and get engaged. That's why she could start a new life, with someone other than Peter. Because he didn't love her. If he had loved her he would have gone with them when they left Neverland. If he loved her he would have grown up.

Wendy never moved out of the nursery. It became her room when she grew up. She would never fall asleep with the window closed. Never. She hadn't abandoned hope he would come back. Even if he didn't love her, he _had _promised to come back.

Night came earlier during winter, the season in which Wendy had the hardest time sleeping. The cold wind blew through the open window letting her know that Peter wasn't there. Almost every night she cried herself to sleep when the cold wind touched her skin. And almost every night she grew up a bit more, knowing that love was unrequited, knowing that he wasn't coming back. Knowing that she was alone, she grew up little by little.

A thimble sat on Wendy's beside gathering dust. Everyday it stared at her reminding her of Neverland, of Peter, of love. She had found love and lost it when Peter came into her life. She had never fallen in love again. Maybe some could fall in love more than once, but Wendy was not one of those people. She would only ever love Peter Pan and his mischievous green eyes. She had given her heart to him completely and there was no taking it back.

Wendy's auburn hair blew in the wind as she readied herself for the Christmas Eve party to be held for Gregory's employees. A tear fell from her eye as she remembered Peter, as she remembered love. The wind blew fiercely burning the tip of her delicate and grown up nose. A faint whisper sounded in the wind. "Wendy," thought it said. She whipped her head around to see if he was there. But he wasn't, of course he wasn't. Wendy's spirit fell yet again. Her hopes were crushed for the thousandth time. Her heart was broken once more.

She wiped the tear from her face and pulled up her hair. Peter wasn't coming back, she told her self. He was the dream, Gregory was the reality. She was to be married to Gregory, and when that happened tears for Peter could no longer fall.

Wendy picked up her purse and walked out of the nursery. She nearly looked back at the window just to be sure Peter wasn't there, but stopped herself. Gregory, full of love for her with a smiling face was waiting downstairs. Why did she spend her time chasing after a boy who didn't love her when a man who did was right in front of her.

Alas, had Wendy looked back and seen the second star to the right, which had just appeared in the sky, maybe her opinions would have changed. Maybe Wendy's love would have been restored from its broken state. But even so, she would have sworn on her life she had heard Peter's voice in the wind. For even broken love is love.


End file.
